It's A Quarter After One, I'm All Alone
by BreeZombiee
Summary: The last thing Noah expects at one in the morning is a life or death phone call from one Kurt Hummel. Established Friendship.


**This little oneshot came to me when I was listening to 'Need You Now'. But instead of the whole being drunk thing, my mind took me in a different direction. This is kind of sucky on my part, but eh, what are ya gonna do? This is sort of AU after Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Therefore Noah doesn't like Lauren and Kurt doesn't like Blaine. So yeah. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Puck groaned to himself as he rolled over, wondering what the hell woke him up at freaking one am. He glanced to see his phone lighting up before going dark again. He sighed, sitting up and pushing his glasses on as he ran a hand through his mohawk, snatching his phone.

**14 missed calls.**

Well shit.

Right when he was about to redial the number his phone lit up for the fifteenth time, reading _Kurt_.

Double shit.

He knew that his friend would never call him this late and this many times if it was an absolute emergency. He quickly pressed the green button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

A sigh of relief flooded through his ears along with the sound of choked sobs. "Noah?" Kurt's small voice came through the fuzzy reception.

"Yes, it's me. Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I fucked up." He whimpered, "Real, real bad."

Puck threw his blankets off as he searched around his darkened room for a pair of sweatpants, pulling them on with one hand. "What happened, Kurt?"

Kurt's muffled sobs came through the phone. "I got into a fight with Blaine and I-I-" he cut off with another sob, but this time it sounded like he was in pain.

"Kurt, keep talking, tell me what happened." Puck spoke, pulling on a t-shirt and his coat, walking down the stairs quietly to pull on his boots and grab his keys before making his way to his truck, his shoes crunching above the snow.

"We got into a fight and so I- I left Dalton and started driving and I-I" Kurt cried some more. "I didn't even see the guy coming and he blared the horn so I swerved and lost control and then I was spinning and flipping and I-" a small cough. "Noah, there's blood everywhere and it's cold and I'm scared."

Puck froze mid stride when he heard the words before doubling it towards his truck, putting his key in the ignition and making his way towards the thruway, the way Kurt always took from Dalton. "Okay, it's alright, Kurt. Just calm down, okay?"

Kurt sucked in another sob through the phone. "It hurts so bad Noah. I-I need you." He whimpered.

Shit!

Puck made his way to the thruway, driving carefully on the snowy and icy roads. "It's alright, I'm on my way. How far from home were you?"

"A-about twenty minutes…." Kurt's voice was getting quieter and Puck was starting to panic.

"Keep talking to me Kurt."

"About what?"

"Uhm, anything."

"I want to get a puppy and name it Coco." He whispered.

Puck grinned, leave it to Kurt to come up with that sort of conversation topic. But he wasn't going to complain about that right now. "Really? What kind?"

"A-a ow…A Yorkie."

"I like those ones. Tea cup or regular size?"

"Regular, I don't want Finn to squish it."

Puck chuckled, wiping away his tears as he searched the darkened streets.

"Noah?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"It's so cold." He whispered.

Puck swallowed hard as he looked around, spotting tire tracks on the other side of the road and doing a horribly illegal U-turn on the empty road before spotting Kurt's car.

"I'm here."

Silence.

"Kurt?"

Dial tone.

Puck cursed as he pulled over, bolting out of his car and towards Kurt's. He looked into the driver's side, surprised to see that Kurt wasn't in the seat like he thought he'd be. He scanned the area, seeing a huddled black figure a few feet away in the snow and made his way towards Kurt.

He swore at the image of his friend, curled in on himself, his finger's tinged blue and surrounded by a small puddle of crimson, his leg bent at a horrifying angle.

"Kurt?"

The pale boy opened his eyes slowly. "Noah?" he whispered.

Puck could have cried with relief as he knelt down, removing his heavy coat to carefully drape over Kurt. He knew that he couldn't move him in case of internal injuries, but he had to keep the boy warm. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911, telling them where he was and that they needed to hurry.

He looked at the blue undertone of Kurt's skin and wondered how long he'd been trying to call him. He felt bad that he was pissed off earlier for getting woken up when Kurt was suffering and freezing and in so much pain.

"You came…" Kurt whispered softly.

Puck smiled, nodding his head as he cupped Kurt's head gently, placing it on his lap. "Of course I came, silly." He chuckled, wiping back more tears as he shivered softly. "Why didn't you call an ambulance, Kurt?"

"Because I needed you…" he whimpered, shivering against the cold despite Noah's large jacket. Noah felt like crying once more from the words and then in relief when he heard the siren's in the distance.

"Everything's going to be okay, alright? I'm here now."

"I knew you'd be." Kurt smiled softly, his eyelids falling shut as the ambulance pulled up.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that there was this incredibly annoying beep sound that would not shut the hell up.

The second was pain.

"Oh, you're up."

Kurt opened his eyes to a white room, finding Puck a few inches away from him. He looked relieved and still a bit worried as he pressed the call button for the nurse.

"Noah…?" he whimpered softly.

"It's alright, you're safe now."

"What happened?"

Puck explained the situation from last night as a nurse walked in and double checked to make sure that he was alright. When she left Kurt redirected his gaze to Noah after staring at his broken leg for a good minute or two.

"You saved me." He whispered softly.

Puck shook his head, blushing a tiny bit. "No, not really."

"Noah, I called you and you came and saved me." He whispered softly, unconsciously taking Noah's hand in his own pale one.

Puck chewed at his lip before returning his gaze. "Does that make me your hero?" he teased.

Kurt smiled as he turned to him, nodding his head.

"Yes, it does." He whispered, gently taking Noah's chin with his hand and turning him to face him. "And hero's always deserve a thank you." He whispered.

"Kurt? What are yo-" He was cut off by the gentle feel of Kurt's soft lips on his own. He moaned softly, leaning closer to the boy as he closed his eyes, cupping his bruised face gently.

When they both pulled away, flushed and breathless, Puck smiled.

"Remind me to save you more often." He grinned.


End file.
